


The Thaw

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Erebor Reclaimed, M/M, Spring, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: A reclaimed Erebor begins its first spring.





	The Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own this - it's all J.R.R.. (And Jackson, because Bagginshield wouldn't be as prolific otherwise, lbr.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoy!

The chill in the air had dissipated, even in the dead of night; it had become spring at some point during the reconstruction of Erebor and Bilbo had somehow missed it entirely. 

“Burglar.” 

He didn't bother to look back—Thorin was the only one to speak his name in quite that tone. 

“Thorin.” 

“The passage is clear.” 

Bilbo turned, lips pressed together. 

“Would you permit it, I should like to stay here.” 

“Erebor will not grow for awhile, yet.” 

“It already is,” Bilbo countered, stopping only centimeters away from the dwarf. 

Thorin nodded.

“I should like for you to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
